narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Seal
The Rune Seals (ルーン印, Rūnin) are unique symbolic letters used by the people of the Land of Runes to perform their equivalent of ninjutsu. They are utilized by the user writing a specific rune seal to apply different properties to the user's body, or applying them to others and weaponry. Depending on the chakra reserves of the user, the user can write a multitude of these rune seals on their bodies, as the seals are activated through chakra. They are mainly used as traps. Learning how to use the rune seals are nearly impossible to outsiders without a proper teacher. One who has mastered the rune seals is called a Rune Master (ルーン主, Rūnnushi). Basic Rune Seals Char Rune.svg|Char Power Rune.svg|Power Thunder Rune.svg|Thunder Sea Rune.svg|Sea Earth Rune.svg|Earth # Char (火ルーン, Karūn): This rune seal controls the element of fire and smoke. # Power (風ルーン, Fūrūn): This rune seal controls the element of wind and air. # Thunder (雷ルーン, Rairūn): This rune seal controls the element of lightning and thunder. # Sea (水ルーン, Suirūn): This rune seal controls the element of water. # Earth (土ルーン, Dorūn): This rune seal controls the element of earth and plants. Bind-Rune Seals The Bind Rune Seals (結合ルーン印, Ketsugō Rūnin) are three unique rune seals that are associated with the Wards of the Rune. Heaven_Rune.svg|Heaven World_Rune.svg|World Hell_Rune.svg|Hell # Heaven (天ルーン, Tenrūn): This rune seal controls the rune ward Rurō, The Wandering. # World (界ルーン, Kairūn): This rune seal controls the rune ward Kōshō, the Shining. # Hell (魔ルーン, Marūn): This rune seal controls the rune ward Maji, the Ending. Other Rune Seals # Fate (ノーン, Nōn): This rune seal is unique due to the fact that it materializes in the eyes and can only be used through Rune Inscribing. It is a mysterious rune seal that allows the user to temporarily see the fate of something. This is useful, as the user is able to see what a person will do next or what they will go through. This applies to objects as well. As a consequence, the Fate rune consumes a large amount of chakra and can cause blindness for some. Because of that, it was labeled as a forbidden rune. # Valkyrie (バルキリー, Barukirī): This rune seal is associated with life and is used for healing. It is considered powerful due to the fact that it can completely regenerate lost limbs or provide immortality for as long as the user has chakra. As a consequence, the Valkyrie rune weakens the user's heart. Because of that, it is labeled as a forbidden rune. # Ghost (ディス, Disu): This rune seal is associated with spirituality. # Hold (シーダー, Shīdā): This rune seal allows the user to affect objects through . It is used to manipulate multiple weapons at once. Trivia * To produce combined nature transformation kekkei genkai, the user must use two runes that make up said element. For example, to produce Storm Release, the Thunder and Sea rune seals are needed. Category:Theo's Jade Vault Category:Land of Runes